1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure having a cover, and in particular, to a structure having a cover which is applicable to a small computer or the like such as a notebook-type personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional structures having a cover, generally, a cover is disposed at a substantially box-shaped main body so as to pivot around an edge portion of the cover so as to be openable and closable. A compression coil spring which usually urges the cover in a direction of opening is interposed between the cover and the main body. In this type of structure having a cover, the main body and the cover are engaged by a latch mechanism which includes a latch member which can return to an original position.
When the latch member of this type of structure having a cover is released, the engaged state of the main body and the cover is released, and the cover is pivoted in the direction of opening due to the urging force of the compression coil spring.
As the uses of small computers, such as lap-top type personal computers, notebook-type personal computers, and the like, have diversified, the need to expand various functions of such computers has increased. In light of these circumstances, various structures have been proposed. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 3-54027 discloses "a personal computer equipped with: a keyboard provided so as to be freely attachable to and removable from a device main body; and an expansion unit mounting mechanism which is provided so as to be exposed at an open surface of a keyboard mounting portion of the device main body". Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-36623 discloses "a display-integrated-type computer in which a keyboard is mounted to a main body so as to be freely openable and closable, the display-integrated-type computer having a connector to which an option board is connected and which is provided in a board mounting space which is formed under the keyboard."
In conventional structures having a cover, in addition to the various parts forming the latch mechanism, there is also a need for a compression coil spring to push up the cover, which leads to a drawback in that space is required for the various parts. Further, when a structure similar to these structures having a cover is used in a small electronic device such as a notebook-type personal computer or the like, difficulties arise with respect to weight and size.
Because the personal computer disclosed in above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 3-54027 is structured such that the keyboard is freely attachable to and removable from the device main body, the mounting and removing operations are troublesome. Further, in addition to providing a latch mechanism for the cover (with which the display is integrally provided) and the main body, there is also the need to provide a latch mechanism for the keyboard and the main body, which is unsatisfactory with respect to the number of parts and space required.
Moreover, in the display-integrated computer disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-36623, the keyboard can be opened by a pivoting operation by merely releasing the latch mechanism. Therefore, this structure is relatively satisfactory with respect to workability. However, in addition to providing a latch mechanism for the cover (with which the display is integrally provided) and the main body, it is also necessary to provide a latch mechanism for the keyboard and the main body. This structure is therefore unsatisfactory with respect to the number of parts and space required.
The present invention was developed in light of the above, and the object thereof is to provide a structure having a cover in which the number of parts can be reduced and space can be utilized efficiently without deteriorating workability during the opening and closing operations.